


Coming Home

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_kink</b></a> Crossover challenge for the prompt <i>Beauty and the Beast.</i>  I chose to work with the series rather than the fairy tale.  Anyway, Laura Roslin was attacked on the way home from a party, and a mysterious stranger found her and brought her home, caring for her.  After she recovered, William set her free, and Laura changed her life, but she still thought about her kind friend.  He, apparently, couldn't live without her either, and they reunite.  Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Title: Coming Home  
Rating: MA  
Word Count: ~2000  
Paring: A/R  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) Crossover challenge for the prompt  _Beauty and the Beast._   I chose to work with the series rather than the fairy tale.  Anyway, Laura Roslin was attacked on the way home from a party, and a mysterious stranger found her and brought her home, caring for her.  After she recovered, William set her free, and Laura changed her life, but she still thought about her kind friend.  He, apparently, couldn't live without her either, and they reunite.  Sexytimes ensue.  
Warning: For violence, though it's mostly implied and not graphic.

  
  


Laura Roslin was missing for two weeks.  When she turned up in the city hospital, everyone assumed the worst, and no one asked her many questions.  But anyone who knew Laura, would have realized she came back a different person from when she disappeared.  Laura changed her life completely in the weeks following her return:  She dumped her fiancee Richard and quit politics completely, returning to teaching--and in the poorest school in New York.  

At night she dreamt of the kind man with a craggily face, blue eyes, and a husky voice who had saved her, bringing her to his home under the city.  William changed her bandages, fed her, and read to her for hours, as she recovered her strength.  By the time she was well enough to leave the safety of his underground world, she didn’t want to, but he told her there was much good she could do for the world above.

So, that’s what Laura strove to do.  Working in the poorest, most dangerous area of the city.  But she loved what she did.  Loved the children she taught, and she was happy.  Happier than she’d been since before her family died.

Laura was in danger, though.  She was walking from the school to the subway station when she felt it.  Somehow she just knew something wasn’t right.  Then, an attacker stepped out of the shadows.  But Laura was ready; she had taken self-defense courses beginning just days when she got out of the hospital.  She was her instructor’s favorite student, and she was picking up the skills quickly.  But what she didn’t realize, couldn’t know, was that she wasn’t alone in her fight.

When the attacker lunged for her, Laura sidestepped to avoid his attack, already waiting for the next move.  She learned to let her opponents bring their own downfall.  By the time he was ready to make his move, another figure emerged.  He stuck to the shadows, and completely took the assailant by surprise.  The newcomer quickly disarmed the assailant, frightening him enough to make him run away, and approached Laura.

She was frightened at first, but only for a moment.  The small bit of light shone on his face, and she immediately recognized those eyes.  

“William!” she said, as she rushed to hug him.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.  So much has happened, Bill.  I have so much to tell you!”

He smiled.  Laura was the only person in his life who called him Bill.  He liked the way she said it.  “I know.  I’ve sensed it, all of it.”  

“I don’t understand.”

“Everything you feel, I feel.”

“Is that how--”

“I knew to come tonight, yes.”

Laura was glad Bill had come for her.  She’d missed her friend and wanted to talk to him, but she didn’t want him to think she was weak.  “I could have taken him, you know?”

“I do.”

“But--”

“I wasn’t willing to risk it.”

“Why?”

“I can’t live without you.”  His eyes shone with such love. 

“Take me home, Bill.”

“Your apartment?”

“You know where I live?” She paused for a second, and answered her own question. “Never mind. Of course you do.”  If it were anyone else, or if the circumstances were different, Laura would have been freaked out by this development, thinking she had a stalker.  But she didn’t get that sense with William, and she decided to trust her feelings.   “I actually don’t want to go there.”

“You don’t want to go home?”

Laura nodded.  “I want to go back to your home.”

William was thrilled that Laura felt comfortable in his home, but he wanted her to know her place was aboveground.  “You can’t stay there forever.”

“I know, but I can spend the night there at least.”

“In my bed?” That would have sounded creepy coming from anyone but Bill.  Of course, Laura had always been welcome in Bill’s bed.  She had no idea where he slept during those two weeks.  When she fell asleep he was sitting beside her, and he was there when she awakened.  

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

Bill took her hand, and they walked until they arrived at the right entrance to the system of underground tunnels.  Bill climbed down the ladder first, assisting Laura down it when it was her turn.  Then he banged on the pipes in what was obviously a code.

“What was that?”

“I’m letting my people know I’m home, and that I have a friend with me.”

“People?”

“You didn’t think I lived down here alone, did you?”

“I never--”

“They wanted to keep things a secret; our existence isn’t known to those above.”

“I’d never--”

“I know.”  And he did know.  From the moment he laid eyes on her, Bill could see into her heart; she was someone to be trusted and loved.  

They kept walking.  Laura knew she’d never remember the many different twists and turns they took through the tunnels.  Maybe she could get Bill to teach her some of the code for the pipes, though.  She wanted to be able to visit, and she wanted to be part of his world.

After awhile, they were in the room she knew was Bill’s.  It had a comfortable brown sofa, a bed, a table, and shelves filled with books.  She could spend a long time in there.  And in fact, she had spent two weeks there.  

Bill acted like he wasn’t sure what to do with her, once they arrived.  The last time she was there, the circumstances were very different.  Bill said she was barely alive when he found her.  That was why he didn’t bring her to the hospital; she never would have made it.  William and another man--an older man with a gruff voice, who Bill called ‘Father’--had saved her.  She never saw ‘Father’ again, but Bill had rarely left her side.  

But now that she was healthy and whole, Bill didn’t know how to act around her.  She was beginning to sense he hadn’t been around many people in his life, which made sense, considering his dwelling.

“You can have the bed.  I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“No,” she shouted, then added, “I mean, I’d like you to hold me for awhile.”

She took his hand and led him to the bed.  She climbed in first, and he spooned around her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  

“This okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Good night, Laura.”

“Bill?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’d like you to make love to me.”

“I’ve...”

“You’ve what?”

“I’ve never--”

“You’ve never made love before?”

“No.”

“Because you live down here?”

“And other reasons.”

“What reasons?”

“Look at me, Laura.”

Laura didn’t see what the problem was.  “Okay so you’re not a super model, but you look good to me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“I almost hurt a woman before.”

Laura knew this couldn’t be true.  That was just his overdeveloped sense of guilt and his fear of people, but she wanted to hear his story.

“What happened?”

“Her name was Carolanne; she lived down here too, and we grew up together.  I thought she liked me, and I went to kiss her, but she screamed and pushed me away.  Then she moved aboveground.”  Bill’s face revealed the shame he still felt.  Her heart broke for him.

“Oh, Bill!  That won’t happen with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I do like you.  I like you a lot.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll show you.”

Laura brought her lips close to Bill’s.  She kissed him gently as she waited for him to respond.  When he did, she captured his mouth more fully, teasing his lips apart with her tongue.  Bill was a fast learner, and their kisses grew in intensity.

“I like this, Laura.”

“Me too, but it gets better.”

“Show me.”  Bill said that in a low growl that turned her on even more.

“Undress me, Bill.”

William started with her blouse, taking his time with each button.  Laura would have just ripped it off at that point, but she wanted him to set the pace.  He kissed and caressed each new spot as he went along.  When he reached the last button, he opened the shirt completely.  Laura helped him with the sleeves, and it ended up on the floor beside them.  

Bill went for the bra, but he struggled with the clasps.  

“Here, like this.”  She took his hands in hers and showed him how to unhook it in the back.  It fell on top of the blouse.

Bill looked at her breasts with wonder.  She had trouble remember someone even older than her could be so inexperienced, but he was doing just fine.  And no one had ever looked at her like Bill was.  

“Show me what you like.”

“Touch them.”

Bill tentatively cupped them, like he was afraid he’d break them.

“Like this?”

“You can squeeze them.  Play with them.  They won’t fall off.”

Bill got more playful in his movements.  Then, he remembered reading something in one of his books--the Victorians weren’t very explicit in their detailing, but he got the idea anyway.  He brought his mouth to one of them, kissing, nibbling, and licking around the nipple.  He knew he was doing something right because Laura kept making that satisfied hum, and saying “yes, Bill.”  He’d never heard his name like that before--both because Laura was the only one who called him ‘Bill,’ and because she was the only one he’d done this with.  

“I need more, Bill.”

“What do you need?”

“Finish undressing me first.”

He lowered his hands to the button and zipper of her pants.  He undid the button and lowered the zipper.  Laura raised her hips, so he could slide them down.  Then she raised her legs, so he could pull them off completely.

“So beautiful.”

Laura knew he meant it--and meant more than her body.  That was one of the things she loved most about him; he never said anything he didn’t mean.  “Thank you.”

“No, Laura.  Thank you.”

“We’re not finished yet.”

Bill looked down her body.

“It’s okay, honey.  Take them off too.”

Bill slid his thumbs under the elastic band, slowly pulling them down.  Laura helped him, eager to move forward.  She’d never been so ready before.  She wondered if it had to do with the empathic bond that seemed to be between them.  She’d never had anyone be so in-tune with her feelings before.

Bill looked at her, clearly unsure what to do.

“Give me your hand.”

Laura took his hand and brought it to her mound.  She showed him how she liked to be touched, which rhythm worked best for her.  Bill watched with the eagerness of her best students.  He wanted to please the woman he loved.  

“I’m ready, Bill. Let me undress you.”

Laura sat up on the bed, moving her hands to the front of his cloak, removing it from his shoulders.  After taking off his shirt, she moved down to his pants.  He helped her lower them down and off, along with his boxers.  

She wrapped a hand around him, and he shuddered.  

“Does that feel good?”

“So good, Laura.”

“Ready to feel better?”

Bill nodded, unable to speak as the pleasure was so great.  

Laura released his shaft, grabbed his hands, and lay on her back, pulling him on top of her.  Bill’s legs automatically took their place between hers.  Laura reached down between them, and brought him to her entrance.  

“Ready?”

Bill nodded.

“Do it.”

He thrust inside her, and the both cried out.  And then, he knew what to do.  He worked in and out of her, bringing them both to the peak of pleasure until they went over the edge together.  

He collapsed on top of Laura, and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

“Was that okay?”

“It was perfect, Bill.”

He gave her a pleased smile and fell asleep in her arms.  She quickly followed.  She’d finally come home.

  
  



End file.
